


In Search of Good Times and Good News

by ExhoLox



Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No shipping these ccs are uncomfortable with it be respectful, Semi-crack because let's be real here that stream was just a mess, Team Bonding, This is gonna be angsty but it'll be fluffy as well I swear, dare i say, eret is kinda herobrine but not really. it's complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: yes the title is from the muppets what you gonna do abt it.Basically I saw the roadtrip stream and decided "Hmm yes that's great but what if I added some angst and more character development and some hurt/comfort+ found family because this dynamic is really great "
Relationships: Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Series: I Likeda DreamSMP :DDD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. We're (unfortunately) in this Together

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter covers the resurrection attempt. Next one will be roadtrip shenanigans and found family. Also grammar mistakes will be fixed tomorrow when I sleep because I'm tired rn.

Eret was practically praying for the ritual to work. Now they were wishing they didn’t even try at all.

He messed up, no doubt about it. After seeing how shit the first attempt Eret was sure that they, Ranboo, and Phil just murdered Ghostbur for good and sent him to the afterlife. So Eret honestly had no idea what had come over them to try and attempt it  _ again _ .

Not to even mention the fact that Tommy seemed very against the idea once he realized what was going on. That wasn’t a can of worms neither Phil, Ranboo, or Eret wanted to open. They all knew the risks of bringing back Wilbur because none of them knew which one they would get back. But like Ghostbur said, they needed a strong leader and they wouldn’t be able to get that without bringing back Wilbur.

“Maybe we just need to go and find friend? Maybe friend’s the missing piece in this puzzle!” Even though Ghostbur sounded hopeful they could all hear the underlying fear in the spirit’s voice. They were lucky that they hadn’t accidentally sent Ghostbur to...Hell? Heaven? Was it some kind of purgatory? Ghostbur had described it as a void...no matter what the place was. Their little gang of necromancers needed to make sure they didn’t fuck it up this time and send him back. For Ghostbur’s sake and everyone else’s.

\---

The group, led by Phil, was walking around the DreamSMP in search of a new friend. Ghostbur had given them very exact instructions and was very picky with which sheep was worthy enough to be reincarnated as friend. Phil and Eret let Ranboo go search out without them while they temporarily put away the task for a little bit to discuss how they were going to go around resurrecting Ghostbur this time.

“Maybe we should get Tubbo and Fundy?”

“Absolutely not,” Phil responded. He didn’t even care that he was using the “Dadza” voice on a guy he had barely spoken to and only knew as ‘the traitor’, “Do you really think Tubbo’s going to help us? The traitor and the guy who blew his ho-government?”

If Eret noticed Phil’s Freudian slip they didn’t say anything, “Well Tubbo and Fundy are well versed in Dreamons and other supernatural entities. Perhaps they could lend an expert’s opinion. We need all the help we can get at this point and it wouldn’t hurt to get another expert.”

Phil laughed bitterly, “Sure. We definitely need  _ their  _ help.”

Eret grabbed Phil’s shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks, “Listen well ‘Angel of Death’,” they said the title like it was the name of a clown, “We need all the help we can get at this point and it wouldn’t hurt to get more experts. Besides, did you even tell Fundy that you were resurrecting his dad?”

“Why would I? Fundy’s got a new dad because you adopted- Oh wait a second,” Phil smirked. 

Eret’s face hardened, “What do you think would have happened to Fundy with Dream around? Phil I wanted to adopt Fundy when I was semi-out of Dream’s control, but now that I’m under his control more than ever it would be too dangerous. Dream would do Gods’ know what to Fundy and would have my head in the guillotine before I could even try to stop him.”

Phil turned away from him and continued the search for a new friend, “Here’s a tip then. Don’t even try. Fundy’s dead to me for a reason. You’re better off not trusting him.” 

The ground shook slightly once the words registered in Eret’s head.  _ Keep calm. Fundy and Phil obviously have some family drama going on. Just let them sort it out by themselves. _

**_But_ ** **_you’re_ ** **_supposed to be Fundy's parent aren’t you? Are you really just going to sit there and let Phil talk about_ ** **_your_ ** **_son like that?_ **

_ Along as he doesn’t say that shit around Fundy we’ll be fine. _

**_And if he does?_ **

The ground underneath the two trembled slightly again and Phil lost his balance slightly.

_ Oh you know exactly what’ll happen then. _

Eret smiled sweetly, “Must be one of Sam’s projects. He must be working on something pretty big this time, huh?”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Sure.”

\---

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

After thirty minutes of searching that felt like twelve hours and a quick call to Tubbo, much to Phil’s dismay, they had managed to find a sheep that Ghostbur deemed worthy and brought it back to the shrine.

“What are you doing?”

“Fundy!” Ghostbur excitedly greeted the young fox, “It’s good to see you!”

“I can’t exactly say the same,” Fundy raised an eyebrow at the shrine in front of him, “What are you guys doing?”

“Yeah!” Tubbo called out from behind the fox, “Is this supposed to be some kind of shrine or something?”

“We’re resurrecting Ghostbur so we can bring him back to life,” Phil said bluntly.

Ghostbur let out a happy sound and nodded his head excitedly, “Yeah! Phil and Eret have been researching ways that could resurrect me and bring back Alivebur! Tommy came by here and was going to help but he left once we mentioned getting Techno to help. Although, Techno sounded tired when we called him so we’re going to leave him alone.”

Everyone immediately turned to Fundy to see how he would react. Eret stepped towards ready to provide comfort incase of a meltdown, Phil gripped his sword in case he lashed out and stepped towards him cautiously, and Ranboo stood behind the two of them so he wouldn’t get hurt. Contrary to some people's beliefs, Fundy could be scary when he wanted to.

Tubbo went out to comfort Fundy but the fox gave him a light shove, “Okay then. Do you guys need help or anything?”

Eret and Phil turned to each other in confusion. “Might be the shock,” Eret whispered, “I mean you did just drop a bomb on him,” Eret hesitated for a bit, “Again.”

Phil decided to ignore the snide remark and leave slapping the shit of Eret for later on, “No need to lie to him.”

“So why didn’t you just call us?” Tubbo questioned loudly, “We’re dreamon hunters y’know? We could have even brought Sapnap for extra help if he was up for it.”

Phil gave out a tired sigh, “Because we didn’t need nor want your help, Tubbo. But if you’re going to tag along anyway you might as follow our instructions to help us with this goddamn ritual. Now listen to me so I explain the process to you so you don’t fuck this up.”

\---

They fucked it up.

To be fair it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. Everyone was just following Eret and Phil’s lead and Eret had only known of one successful performance of the ritual, the one performed on him, so while they had little to basically no experience with it they knew it could work. 

So what the Hell did they do wrong this time?

Phil was on the verge of hysterics. His son, his goddamn  _ son,  _ was combined with the man who was responsible for his demise. What kind of cruel joke was the universe deciding to play on him?

Fundy decided to leave after seeing that mess and Phil couldn’t blame him. It was painful to see his own son come back in such a state, it must have been Hell for Fundy. But Phil couldn’t stop just yet and gathered the remaining people at the shrine.


	2. You're Ready for the Big Time (Is it ready for me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Eret, and Ranboo make the way to Techno's cabin. Along the way they learn something new about the King of the SMP. ft. eretbrine lore.

Phil was wrong. The road trip wouldn’t be too terrible, but it sure as Hell would be nothing short of a nightmare. First, they would have to travel atop of the nether roof which was the first problem. The process would shorten the trip to the mansion and not having to travel rough terrain would make it easier on them, but by God it would still be tedious and the heat of the Nether wouldn’t make things any better for them.

Oh well, at least he had time to relish the cold of the Northern weather before he had to venture into the Hellish realm. He, Ranboo, and Eret were traveling to Techno’s cabin so they could gather supplies and hopefully find a map to a woodland mansion. Tubbo had elected to stay behind due to obvious reasons.

“Hey Phil?” Ranboo asked with an uneasy tone. The older man couldn’t see it but the ender-hybrid was staring warily at Eret.

“Yea Mate?” Phil answered, “Is something wrong?”

“Well I don’t mean to cause trouble or anything, but Eret, aren’t you king of the DreamSMP? I mean you’re wearing a crown and everything.”

Phil stopped dead in his tracks and faced the supposed king, “You’re what?”

Eret at least had the decency to look a little guilty and then they removed his helmet and  _ dear god  _ Phil was absolutely an idiot. If Techno found out he and Ranboo had led someone associated with the government, let alone a  _ King,  _ to their home he would’ve lost it.

“You didn’t even remove your crown?” Phil couldn’t believe them, “If you were trying to find Techno’s base or go undercover wouldn’t you at least remove your crown so you didn’t get found out?”

“Find Techno’s base? Go undercover? Phil why would I care about that? Techno’s hasn’t even been bothering me. Besides, I have good reason for not taking it off.”

“Oh really?” There was an edge to Ranboo’s voice, “And that reason is?”

“You see how my crown is connected to my glasses?” Now that Eret pointed it out, Phil and Ranboo were able to notice the bit of ribbon that connected the two items, “Well you see…”

Eret took off his glasses and Phil heard Ranboo let out an honest to God enderman screech. Phil felt his own jaw drop. The air around them grew heavy, like there was a storm incoming. Was that the smell of rain? Why did the sky look dark?

Eret  _ (Herobrine?) _ said nothing instead letting the  _ pure white glowing eyes  _ speak for themselves. Phil and Ranboo, despite one being a fearsome warrior and other being a pretty good fighter, were no less frightened by the history of those eyes. Stories of villages on fire and towns ruled by chaos rushed to their mind. They heard the stories before. Stories of a kingdom being torn apart by one person, of entire forests disappearing, and people being stolen in the night never to be found again. But the most popular one was the force in all those stories being slain and put to an eternal rest.

So how in the Hell was the legend here now?

“How many people know?” Phil asked, drawing his sword.

Eret took note of the man into his offensive position but stayed calm, “Four. Tommy, Dream, and you two.”

“Tommy knows? And Dream? Why in the world would Dream let Herobrine into his goddamn lands?”

Eret flinched at the name, “First of all, don’t ever call me that again. We’re...not exactly different people but we’re different enough. I showed Tommy during the revolution because I trusted him. Dream was the one who revived me and summoned me here for his own purposes. Although, I’m surprised no one else has figured it out. Especially since the spawner’s still in my castle.”

Phil blinked in surprise, “That earth shaking earlier was you, wasn’t it?”

Eret nodded, “I mean, I’m not exactly subtle about hiding my nature. Honestly, I expected you to put two and two together when I talked about the research I had done. It makes sense for you to know since you’re the Angel of Death, and Tubbo’s well-versed in Dreamon knowledge, but me? It didn’t sound a little suspicious?”

Phil felt like an idiot, “You hiding anything else?”

“Yes I am, but for your sake and Ranboo’s I think we should probably move on. I’ll wait for you with Tubbo by the nether portal, sounds good?”

“Yes, now leave us alone before I have a stress heart attack,” Ranboo finally spoke up.

Eret laughed softly but uncomfortably, “Uh sorry. See ya!”

\---

The rest of the journey to Techno’s cabin was in relative silence and it continued even in the safety of Techno’s home.

The two men were still understandably shaken up. Phil still couldn’t believe someone as dangerous as Eret was just living his merry life like he was nothing more than a mere mortal. He was also a bit hung up on the whole ‘revival’ thing Dream mentioned. Most people came here by accident or were trying to stay here, but to be summoned here on purpose. By the Admin of all people? Dream must have had some plans with the King.

Suddenly Phil felt very scared. Not of Eret, but for him.

“So are we just going to brush past that entire thing or?”

Ranboo’s words snapped Phil out his head, “For now we are. There’s already so much going on and at this point if I have to deal with something like  _ that  _ I’ll lose it for sure.”

The boy nodded, “Alright then, but shouldn’t we maybe tell Techno or Tubbo or-”

“No no no,” Phil immediately shut him down, “Eret trusted us with that information. It wouldn’t exactly be right to go sharing that to everyone, Eret will tell everyone on their own time.”

“I mean yeah, but isn’t it kind of dangerous? I mean come on. They were appointed by Dream as King for a clear reason,” Ranboo narrowed his eyes, “I know you sided with Dream during Doomsday, but don’t forget what Dream has done. He already had power before, but think about what he could do with something like that on his side.”

“I’ve thought about it Ranboo, but now’s not the time. The server needs time to heal and bringing this up is only to cause problems and we’ve had enough of that. One day, Ranboo, one day Eret or Dream or someone else will talk about and that will go however it goes, but not now. Alright?”

“Whatever you say, Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps eret's eyes* these bad boys can fit so much LORE in them. Also thank y'all so much for the response on the first chapter! It means a lot!   
> Also feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment! I love hearing feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter out of three done! Should have this finished by the end of this week hopefully! Also if you liked feel free to leave a kudo and/or a comment! I love hearing feedback!


End file.
